It's 3am and I Must be Lonely
by Poor-Dumb-Killian
Summary: Emma is up late studying when the fire alarm goes off. In the grass outside the dorm she runs into a barely clothed Killian Jones.
1. Chapter 1

So I saw this ( post/100765659638/iggycat-someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire) post and immediately wanted to write something. I changed it a bit, it's a dorm building and she didnt know the cute boy in his underwear beforehand. I had fun writing this, if you guys like it I can maybe make it a few parts and keep the story going. Just let me know. As you can see, this is now considered part one. I will be continuing this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. If I did Id be rich and that is, sadly, not the case. (Also, Im a child of the 90's, so I borrowed Matchbox Twenty's song lyrics for the title because I can never think about 3am without singing this song in my head lol)

Summary: Emma is up late studying when the fire alarm goes off. In the grass outside the dorm she runs into a barely clothed Killian Jones.

Word count: 932

Rating: T? (There are a couple of curse words… idk about the rating system sometimes, sorry lol)

* * *

><p><em>Mid-terms are a bitch.<em>

That's all that is going through Emma Swan's mind while she is still awake at 3am studying. She tries not to complain, really she does. Growing up in the foster system she didn't think she would EVER get the chance to go to college; but when it's 3am, and your high off caffeine, and you've had your nose buried in a book since you got home at 2pm…

Yea, she's allowed to wallow a little.

The dorms are quiet tonight, something she is thankful for… less distractions. But it makes it that much harder to keep her eyes open.

Right when her head is about to hit the book in defeat, a horrible screeching sound erupts around her.

She is up out of the chair with a jolt before her brain catches up with her surroundings and she realizes the fire alarm is going off. Her roommate is already awake and cursing the universe for the ungodly hour.

"Holy hell," Tink says while rubbing her eyes sleepily, "Why the fuck is the fire alarm going off, and why are you still studying? You are a glutton for punishment."

"Yea," Emma responds with a chuckle, "come on, we'd better get out of here just in case it really is a fire."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma and Tink make it down to the common area outside of the dorm building. Everyone around them is in varying levels of undress. Suddenly she is very thankful she was up late studying, still wearing her long yoga pants and college sweatshirt over a white tank.

Tink wasn't so lucky, wearing only a short pair of shorts and a tank top. Emma sees her shivering and decides to take pity on her.

"Here," she says while taking off her sweatshirt.

"I cant, you'll be just as cold."

"Yea, but I have actual pants on. So half of me can be cold to make half of you warm," she responds with a gentle smile. She's never had a friend before, but she and Tink have grown close over the year so far and this seems like the gesture you would make to a friend. Right?

"Thanks," is her quick reply as she slips the sweatshirt over her head.

Suddenly there is a warm, soothing voice in Emma's right ear. "How about me, love? Im feeling a bit chilly too, you know."

The shiver was involuntary, that's what she'll claim later at least. It ran down her spine and reached the tips of her fingers and toes as his warm breath ghost over her ear. She didn't have to turn and look at him to know he was attractive; the voice was enough. But when she did finally muster the strength to look to her right, her breath hitched in her throat.

He was lean and toned, tall with raven black hair tousled deliciously on his head… matching hair that dusted down his chest and disappeared into his boxers; which happened to be the only thing he was wearing. It was dark, but she could see his piercing blue eyes as if it was bright as day outside, and he had just the right amount a scruff surrounding his incredibly smug grin.

She realized her jaw was hanging open a bit too late, and he seemed even more please with himself (if that was even possible).

"Enjoying the view, love?"

"Not your love," was the only thing she managed to get out. And was pleased that she didn't sound breathless, even though she felt it.

He did an eyebrow wiggle that really should be illegal, "Oh but if you were, I would be a very happy man."

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed, because… _really?_ This man's nerve. Deciding it best not to further indulge him she turned back to Tink, intent on starting a conversation with her to avoid Mr. tall, dark and far too handsome for his own good.

He had other ideas.

"You're a tough lass, aren't you? I like that," he did another eyebrow wiggle and added a lip lick that she was helpless to follow. "Killian Jones," he added while thrusting his right hand out towards her.

"I don't make it a habit to shake hands and exchange names with mostly naked strangers, Jones." She heard Tink giggle to her left, but Killian's eyes never left Emma's. She shifted on her feet, suddenly nervous under his stare.

"Well, the state of my current undress is a shame, but completely out of my hands. Just be glad I decided to wear boxers to bed tonight," another eyebrow wiggle. This one different from the others.

_How many ways can one man's eyebrows wiggle?_

"Are you only capable of sexual innuendos and inappropriate comments, Jones, or is there actually a gentleman lying somewhere under all those eyebrow wiggles and lip licks?"

"Oh," he paused for dramatic effect, clutched at his heart in mock hurt and raised just his right brow, cocking his head to the side before leaning in and whispering, "Im always a gentleman, love."

The eye rolls were involuntary at this point, as she once again scoffed and breathed "Yea, right."

He was about to respond when they were given the signal for all clear. Allowing them back to bed. Emma grabbed Tink's arm and rushed her back towards the dorm as fast as she could. She could hear him calling for her behind him, but she didn't hesitate. Only stopping once she was safely in her dorm.

She knew one thing: Killian Jones was trouble. She had to avoid him at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: There was good feedback to part one, so Ill continue this story. I have no idea how long it will be. At least 3 or 4 parts. Ill let the muse decide lol. I LOVE writing from Killian's POV, so this is part one from his perspective plus a little following day action at the end. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. If I did Id be rich and that is, sadly, not the case. (Also, Im a child of the 90's, so I borrowed Matchbox Twenty's song lyrics for the title because I can never think about 3am without singing this song in my head lol)

Word count: 1519

* * *

><p>Killian is standing in the middle of the grass common ground in front of his dorm building and he's, honestly, not quite sure how he got here. He just remembers being awoken by a screech and next thing he knows his roommate, Robin, is shoving him out the door before he even got a chance to put some pants on; let alone a shirt. He must've been half asleep during the walk because after that it gets a bit fuzzy until he walked out into the cold of the night and was jolted awake.<p>

"Bloody git," he grumbles under his breathe while he tries to suppress a shiver. Living on the second floor of the dorm gave them the advantage of being one of the firsts out on the lawn. Which means he has that much more time to sit out here and freeze.

Just when he is about to turn and release some more anger towards Robin, he sees a flash of gold hair that glints in the moonlight up ahead. He takes a few steps to his right to get a better look at the woman in question, and the breath backs up in his throat.

She's only a few yards away, so he can admire her long, slender legs that go on for miles. _The person that invented yoga pants deserves a bloody medal_. Is all he can think as he rakes his eyes from her toes all the way back up to her golden mane.

He hears her offer her sweater to her friend and before he even knows what he's doing his body is moving him in her direction.

He gets up close to her ear and enjoys the smell of vanilla and some spice – _Is that cinnamon? _– before saying, "How about me, love? Im feeling a bit chilly too, you know."

He notices her shudder and is incredibly pleased with himself. He, however, was not prepared for the punch to the diaphragm when she turned and made eye contact with him.

He thought she was beautiful from behind; but she is an absolute vision from the front. All high cheekbones and porcelain skin. With what looked like gorgeous green eyes, though it was tough to see in only the moonlight. While he was enjoying his perusal of her face, she was taking in his body. And he suddenly remembered he was only in his boxers.

_Oh well, Im already here so I might as well go with the flow_, he thinks to himself before putting on his best shit-eating-grin and asking, "Enjoying the view, love?"

He saw the moment realization hit her that she was standing there, slacked-jaw, staring at his naked torso, and it amused him to no end. Her eyes immediately hardened and she squinted at him in, what he assumes is supposed to be a menacing manner, before biting back a quick "Not you love."

He does enjoy a challenge.

"Oh but if you were, I would be a very happy man," he breathes out with one of his standard eyebrow wiggles.

She scoffs, and it's the most adorable thing he has ever heard. He can tell she's about to brush him off, but he isn't about to let the most beautiful woman he has ever seen get away from him that easily.

"You're a tough lass, aren't you? I like that," he said quickly before she could start a conversation with her friend. He licked his lower lip and watched her eyes track its path. Deciding it best to finally introduce himself, he reached his right hand out and said, "Killian Jones."

She turned back to him with that same 'menacing' squint before crossing her arms over her chest and saying, "I don't make it a habit to shake hands and exchange names with mostly naked strangers, Jones."

She had him there, he was going to kill Robin for not at least letting him grab a pair of basketball shorts. "Well, the state of my current undress is a shame, but completely out of my hands. Just be glad I decided to wear boxers to bed tonight."

She bit back almost immediately, "Are you only capable of sexual innuendos and inappropriate comments, Jones, or is there actually a gentleman lying somewhere under all those eyebrow wiggles and lip licks?"

_Feisty._

Always a flair for dramatics, he acts with mock hurt while he clutches at his heart before leaning in and whispering right in her ear, "Im always a gentleman, love."

She scoffs again and he cant help the little flutter his heart makes at the sound, and then a smile cracks open her lips before she mumbles a "yea, right."

Just his luck, at that very moment an all-clear was given to go back into the dorms. That gave the blonde vixen an out that she took immediately, snatching her friend by the arm and nearly dragging her hand-over-foot back to the building. He called out with a "wait!" and a "lass, come back! I don't even know you name!" but she was gone just as quickly as she came.

He mumbled to himself all the way back to his room. The rest of the night his dreams consisted of chasing a woman with golden hair. She was always out of his reach.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

What was he thinking ever signing up for an 8am class? Of course, the abrupt wake-up call at 3am that morning hadn't really helped the situation. And on top of it, the restless dreams of endlessly chasing the most beautiful woman in the world didn't help matters.

He is flat-out exhausted by the time he makes it back to his dorm after classes. If only he could sleep, but mid-terms are upon them and studying is life at the moment.

After a few hours of struggling to keep his eyes open, Robin gets back from his classes for the day and drops on his bed with a "harrumph."

"I don't even want to bloody hear it. At least you weren't half naked standing out in the middle of the school this morning. Bloody arsehole…"

"I didn't see you complaining while you flirted away with Emma."

Killian immediately perked up, "you know her? The feisty lass with the blonde hair?"

_Damn_ – he thought to himself – _that sounded too eager_.

"Killian Jones, the infamous womanizer who never seems to have to even _try_ to attract the ladies; did you get turned down, buddy?" Robin chuckled like he knew something Killian didn't. It didn't sit well with him.

He made an indifferent face, and said "I did NOT get turned down. I didn't even try," then added through gritted teeth, "it didn't help that I was mostly naked."

Robin laughed long and hard, wiping at tears as they trickled down his cheeks, while Killian mumbled another "bloody git" and maybe a "fuck you" or two under his breathe..

Robin finally caught his breath and said "Look, it was a fire alarm and you were still half asleep. I tried to get you to grab some pants but you were basically sleep walking. Besides, you are the one that decided to go flirt with a girl in your state of undress."

He had a point, his body took over for him before his mind could catch up. Killian Jones may be a womanizer, but that golden goddess – _Emma,_ he thinks to himself with a smile – makes him want to be a one woman man.

"Alright, I can drop the boxer incident if you tell me what you know about Emma."

Robin seems to ponder for a moment before sighing and speaking. "Alright, alright. Ill agree to your terms. Her name is Emma Swan. She is a sophomore. Her roommate, Tink, is friends with my girlfriend. Their dorm is on the 5th floor – but Im not telling you what number because that is just creepy." He sighs and rubs his eyes before adding, "She'll never go for you, mate. She is beautiful and a really nice girl… but she doesn't date; doesn't trust men. I don't know what happened to her, but she will never fall for your tricks."

Killian closed his eyes and took in everything his best mate just told him. _"She will never fall for you tricks…"_ replays in his head over and over, and he realizes he needs a new plan to win her heart; he cant just rely on his dashing good-looks like he usually does. But someone had hurt her, and he can feel a fierce need to protect lodged in his chest.

_Emma Swan_. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The exhaustion just becoming too much. Studying in this condition wont do him a lick of good. First he will sleep, then he will come up with a plan to win her heart and try to get some studying done, of course.

He dreams of chasing Emma again – her long blonde hair whipping around behind her while she runs. She always stays a few steps ahead of him, but this time she lets him get a little closer when he whispers her name.


End file.
